Oh My Cravings
by hogwartslivy
Summary: Well now you know. Ginny is nine months pregnant with our first child. There is also plenty of food in the kitchen but Ginny is on cravings. This week it's chocolate. Not just any chocolate but all chocolate, magic and muggle.


"Why do we have no food?!" that would be my charming wife looking for food, "HARRY WE HAVE NO FOOD," did I mention that she's pregnant?

No?

Well now you know. Ginny is nine months pregnant with our first child. There is also plenty of food in the kitchen but Ginny is on cravings. This week it's chocolate. Not just any chocolate but all chocolate, magic and muggle.

Chocolate Frogs.

Mars Bars.

Snickers.

All Chocolate.

"Harry did you hear me?" she said coming into the front room where I had my latest case files spread out in front of me.

"Gin we have plenty of food," I told her not looking up from my notes. She slapped my shoulder before moving around the couch and sitting beside me.

"Honey," Oh no. I know that tone. She's going to ask me to go and get her chocolate, "Could you maybe go and get me –oh" She let out a small moan. I turned to around to face her. Ginny was doubled over clutching her stomach.

No.

"Ginny?" I said putting one hand on her back rubbing it as she took deep breaths, "you okay?"

"I think," she took another deep breath in, "my water just broke,"

"Oh my god," it was all I could do just to keep breathing.

"Harry," Ginny was now standing in front of me, "Harry we have to go. The baby is coming now, this is not the time for you to go all 'I'm going to be a father' on me," I looked at her and smiled getting off the couch.

"Right," I took her hand gently pulling her towards the front door, "You ready?" I asked here. She smiled nodding her head and picking up the hospital bag, "I love you. In a few hours you'll be screaming that you hate me but remember that I love you okay," Ginny laughed slightly at my words and stretched up to kiss me. I took the bag from her and wrapping my arms around her we disapparated.

"Hey sis how you doing?" I was sitting in the chair beside Ginny as George walked into the hospital room.

Ginny smiled slightly as she saw the box George was holding, "George! What are you doing here? Angie said that you couldn't come by because the shop was crazy,"

"When she came home and said you still hadn't popped I thought I would come by to give you these," George put the box on Ginny's lap for her to open and stepped back his eyes on me. He nodded towards the door.

"George! These are my absolute favourites," Ginny had opened the box to find many different types of chocolates.

"Gin," I tried to get her attention, "I'll be right back," I followed George out into the corridor closing the door to Ginny's room behind me.

"What's going on?" George said.

"The healer said Ginny was way off when her waters broke and he's actually considering sending us home," I replied glancing back at the door.

"And does Ginny know?" George said as I started to pace back and forth.

"Nope and I am way too scared to tell her. The healer said if nothing happens in the next…" Ginny's scream cut me off.

"HARRRRRRRRRRY!" George and I shared a look before bursting through the door to find Ginny doubled over and the chocolates lying forgotten on the floor. I ran over to her helping her to a standing position. She held onto me leaning into me as she tried to keep her breathing steady. She let out another loud scream before two healers ran into the room asking if she was okay.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? I'M ABOUT TO PUSH A MINITURE HUMAN OUT OFF ME AND YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I'M OKAY." Ginny screamed at them. I couldn't help but laugh as I spotted George backing out of the room. The healers were helping Ginny onto the bed so she was more comfortable. I walked around the bed and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"You okay babe?" I asked her. She only gave me a look before her face scrunched up in pain again.

"You were right," she said in a strained voice, "I do hate you right now for doing this to me," I laughed as I kissed her on the forehead.

"He's gorgeous you guys," Ron told us as he held Ginny and mine's new baby.

Ginny actually giggled, "Thanks Ronald, didn't know you were such a softy,"

"Yeah," I said as Ginny reached out for my hand, "Thanks mate," Ron handed the baby back to Ginny as he started to wriggle in his arms. Both Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to myself and Ginny and left the room.

"So," Ginny said looking from the baby to me, "any name suggestions?" her question took me by surprise. These past nine months had been spent doing up the new nursery at the manor, buying clothes, nappies to last us years and generally getting ready to be parents. I hadn't even though of names yet.

"Harry?" I guess she noticed my, what I guessed was, blank expression, "Harry he is going to look just like you. Just like his dad in every way," she continued quietly.

"He'll be more like prongs. His eyes are hazel," I told her.

"James Sirius Potter," I looked at her feeling my jaw drop.

"Ginny," I began, sitting beside her on the bed looking down at the baby in her arms, "are you sure? I mean I know you want the Fred for you boy"

"Then we can name the next boy Fred," she interrupted.

"Next one?" I raised my eyebrows at her but she just laughed.

"Yes, we will not have a one child family in that big house of ours," she tilted her head towards me as I leaned in further to kiss her.

"James Sirius it is then," Ginny said rocking the baby in her arms, "let's hope he doesn't entirely live up to his name sake,"

"I love you Ginny Potter," I said to her, kissing her softly. James let out a gargle before a small noise. Ginny instantly broke off the kiss and pulled James closer to her chest, "I love you too James Sirius Potter," I whispered leaning down to kiss his forehead. We sat there watching James for another hour. I couldn't believe I finally had a family of my own.


End file.
